1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric surface including a group III nitride semiconductor layer and a photodetector using the same.
2. Related Background Art
A photoelectric surface including a GaN layer as an active layer has been known (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H10-241554). In the photoelectric surface, when ultraviolet rays are made incident into the GaN layer, photoelectrons are emitted from the GaN layer.